Zurechnungsfähigkeit
by Mahalove
Summary: Zusammenfassung folgt! Das Trating werdet ihr später noch verstehen
1. Chapter 1

So liebe Leute, ich werde mich jetzt an einer neuen Geschichte versuchen und ich hoffe, dass ich sie dieses Mal zuende bringe und mir keine grauenvolle Unglücke dazwischen kommen. (kurze Zusammenfassung: Mein Ex hat sich auf die grausamste Art von mir getrennt, war brutal etc und hat mich ziemlich lange belogen und hintergangen; mein Goldhamster ist gestorben; ich habe meine Lehre verloren und ein, ich hielt ihn für einen Freund, hasst mich, weil ich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein will!) Also, es tut mir wirklich Leid!

Nun will ich ohne große Worte anfangen!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Zurechnungsfähigkeit**

Das sanfte Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster in den Gryffindorturm und strich dabei über die Wange einer jungen Hexe, die über ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen war.

„Was meinst du von wem sie träumt?" fragte Harry seinen Freund Ron, der abwesend zu Hermine geblickt hatte.

Ertappt drehte sich der Rotschopf um. „Sie? Von irgendwelchen Runen oder so, was denn sonst!"

Harry grinste schief. „Ja, ok, vielleicht hast du recht!" Er streckte sich und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Ich kann es irgendwie nicht so recht glauben!" meinte er während er die Rolle in seine Schultasche steckte.

„Was? Das Hermine von Runen träumt?" Ron hörte auf seiner Schreibfeder die letzten kleinen Härchen auszureißen.

„Nein! Ich meine das Schuljahr, das hier alles! Das alles bald zuende ist."

„Wieso? Sind doch noch fast zwei Jahre!" entgegnete Ron. „Harry, wir sind im 6ten Jahr und das heißt, wir müssen noch ZWEI Jahre mit Snape aushalten!"

Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich bei der Erwähnung von Snapes Namen, denn dieser hatte ihm sein liebstes Schulfach mürbe gemacht. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!"

„Vielleicht ist es jetzt einfacher ihn zu verhexen!" Ron ließ die Feder in die ausgebeulte braune Tasche vor sich fallen.

„Ja, sicher Ron!"

„Na ja, ich meine, jetzt soll er uns doch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beibringen, da kann es doch mal passieren, dass ein Zauber schief geht und ganz zufällig den Lehrer trifft!" Rons Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf, bei der Vorstellung, dass Snape Schnurrhaare wie bei einem Kaninchen bekam.

„Träume sind Schäume!" Harry stand auf. "Lass uns lieber Hermine wecken, sonst schläft sie noch bis morgen früh hier!"

Sanft stieß er das junge Mädchen an. „Hermine, es ist spät, gehe lieber ins Bett?"

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Wie? Was? Harry!..." sie sah auf ihr Buch in dem sie einen nassen Fleck von ihrer Spucke vorfand. „...meine Güte! Ich bin eingeschlafen! Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" Sie griff sich verzweifelt in die buschigen Haare. „Was soll ich jetzt tun? Jetzt habe ich meinen Zeitplan nicht eingehalten. Wenn wir jetzt morgen...!"

„Reg dich mal ab Hermine!" Ron schlug ihr Buch einfach zu. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!"

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte sie. „Du hast recht, morgen haben wir ja eine Freistunde, da hole ich das Lernen nach." Sie seufzte und Ron warf Harry einen Blick zu, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsäle.

„Schlaf gut Hermine!" meinte Harry noch, bevor er sich umdrehte und Ron folgte.

„Uh, ja, ja das wünsche ich dir auch!" murmelte Hermine geistesabwesend während sie ihre Bücher und Notizen sorgfältig geordnet in ihre Tasche verschwinden ließ, die sie mit einem Zauber hatte vergrößern müssen, damit alle ihre Schulbücher und Hefte dort drinnen platz fanden.

Hermine sah auf und stellte fest, dass sie ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und stieß abermals einen Seufzer aus. Es war schon viel zu spät und ihr Plan, den sie extra während der Sommerferien zusammengestellt hatte, war nun durcheinander. Nur ein paar längere Nächte, dachte sie, dann bin ich wieder im Zeitrahmen.

Sie packte ihre Tasche unter den Arm und marschierte zum Gryffindorturm hinüber, als sie von einem Geräusch erschreckt, kurz stehen blieb.

„Krummbein!" Sie rollte mit den Augen, die Müdigkeit machte sie schreckhaft. Der Kater strich ihr schnurrend um die Beine und sah zu seiner Besitzerin hinauf.

„Tut mir Leid, ich muss schlafen gehen!" sie ging in die Knie, stellte ihre schwere Tasche ab und strich Krummbein sanft über den Kopf. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" fragte sie den Kater, während sie ihm unter den Kinn kraulte. „Keine Sorge, ich hole den Schulstoff schon nach!" Der Kater mauzte, als wollte er ihr mitteilen, dass er sich um den Schulstoff in keinster Weise Sorgen mache. Hermine lachte leise auf.

„Schlaf gut mein Großer!" Sie nahm sich wieder ihre Tasche und wollte gerade einen Schritt auf die erste Stufe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen machen, als ein erneutes Geräusch sie zusammen zucken ließ.

„Krummbein, was hast du...!" sie drehte sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass ein kleines Wesen mit einer enorm langen Nase im Zimmer stand. „Dobby, was machst du denn hier?"

„Dobby ist hier um den Herren zu warnen!" stieß der Hauself fiepend aus.

„Harry?"

„Schläft Harry Potter bereits?" fragte der Hauself, nicht sicher ob er seinen jungen Herren wecken sollte.

„Ja, Harry ist vorhin schlafen gegangen! Was ist es denn Dobby?"

Dobby machte ein paar Schritte auf Hermine zu und zog dabei an einer hellrosa karierten Krawatte, die über einem viel zu langen und grünem Hemd gebunden war. „Dobby hat den Direktor reden gehört! Es ging um Harry Potter!"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief, musste sie diesem Hauself aber auch alles aus der Nase ziehen. „Was hat er denn gesagt? Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so wichtig, dass du ihn wecken solltest! Sonst wäre Dumbledore doch bereits hier erschienen."

„Miss, der Direktor musste sofort gehen, er sagte es sei wichtig. Er wusste nicht, dass ich ihn gehört habe, oder ich nehme es an."

Hermine rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Sag doch einfach was du für so wichtig hältst!"

„Harry Potter ist in Gefahr!" wiederholte Dobby nur und Hermine dachte in diesem Moment in einem sarkastischen Ton zu sich selbst, als wüssten wir das nicht alle bereits.

„In welcher Gefahr, sei doch bitte etwas genauer, Dobby!"

Der Hauself nickte und sah Hermine durch seine großen Augen flehend an. „Professor Snape sagte zu dem Direktor, dass es auf dieser Schule einen Spion gäbe, jemand der Harry Potter im Auge behalten würde. Jemand der etwas böses mit ihm vorhabe, aber er wüsste nicht wer!"

Einen Moment dachte Hermine an Rons Worte, dass Snape ein fieser gemeiner und schleimiger Slytherin war, der mit Sicherheit noch immer auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Doch diesen Gedanke verscheuchte sie schnell, sie vertraute Dumbledore.

„Ich bin mir sicher, so leicht wird niemand Harry angreifen!" meinte sie etwas tonlos, während sie nachdachte wen Snape sonst gemeint haben könnte. „Dobby, geh schlafen, Harry ist nicht alleine und ich glaube nicht, dass heute Nacht noch etwas passieren sollte!"

Dobby senkte seinen Blick, dann nickte er. „Sie haben recht, Miss! Entschuldigen Sie!" Mit einem lauten ‚Plop' war er verschwunden und Hermine starrte noch für einige Minuten gedankenverloren auf die leere Stelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Also, als erstes möchte ich euch allen ganz lieb für die Reviews danken, sobald ich etwas Zeit finde ;) Und ich im Netz sein kann, werde ich euch persönlich antworten.

Es ist nicht viel was ich geschrieben habe, ich hoffe dennoch, dass es euch gefallen wird. - _Mahal_

* * *

„Morgen Mine!" gähnte Ron herzhaft und streckte sich am Esstisch.

„Guten Morgen, Ron!" Hermine setzte sich mit ihrem Buch zu Ihnen.

„Guten Morgen Hermine!"

Hermine sah auf. „Ah...Guten Morgen Harry! Ach Harry!" Jetzt wo sie Harry sah fiel ihr wieder die Sache mit Dobby ein. „Gestern Abend war Dobby oben im Turm!"

„Wieso? Hat er gehofft noch mehr von deinen Stricksachen zu finden?"

Hermine warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu. „Nein, dass ist nicht der Grund!" Sie lehnte sich zu ihnen vor und war jetzt froh, dass die meisten Gryffindors noch nicht am Frühstückstisch saßen. „Er hat Dumbledore und Snape belauscht!" flüsterte sie den zweien zu. „Scheinbar hat Snape wohl gemeint, dass ein Spion im Schloss wäre. Er wisse aber nicht wer es sei!"

„Na Snape selber!" erwiderte Ron sofort.

„Ja!" stimmte ihm Harry zu, der Gedanke an Snape ließ ihn jedes Mal wütend werden, schließlich war er, Snape, daran schuld, dass sein Pate tot war.

„Harry!" stieß Hermine genervt auf. „Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer auf der Welt, ich nehme an, er würde merken wenn Snape ihm etwas unterschlagen würde! Harry, du weißt selber, Dumbledore bekommt immer alles mit, frag mich nicht wieso!"

„Na, dann eben Malfoy!" meinte Ron.

„Oder Craige und Goyle!" fügte Harry hinzu. „Aber ob Snape nun wirklich auf unserer Seite steht...!"

„Darüber gibt es gar nichts zu diskutieren!" unterbrach ihn Hermine sofort und verstummte als sich Neveille zu ihnen gesellte.

Sie warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Natürlich konnte es Malfoy sein, dachte sie, aber ob er wirklich soviel Mut hätte, außerdem hieße es nicht, dass er dann auch ein Todesser war?

* * *

„Meinst du Snape ist nicht doch der Spion von Du-weißt-schon-wem?" flüsterte Ron in der Zaubertrankstunde seinem Nachbarn Harry zu.

„Wenn du mich fragst...," erwiderte Harry leise, während er Snape im Auge behielt, „...kann nur Snape in Frage kommen. Malfoy ist ein viel zu großer Hasenfuß! Damals im ersten Jahr ist er schreiend im Wald davon gelaufen!" Erinnerte Harry Ron an die erste Begegnung mit Voldemort.

Er sah zu Hermine hinüber, die konzentriert an ihrem Trank arbeitete und alles um sich herum nicht mitbekam.

„Ich kann es nicht ab ihn hier vor mir zu sehen! Und Sirius ist tot!" Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und ließ einige Tropfen von einer blauen Flüssigkeit in seinen Trank laufen, ohne wirklich zu wissen was er tat.

„Er ist sicher Du-weißt-schon-wens bester Untergebener!" Ron nahm Harry die Flasche ab und ließ auch etwas in seinen Kessel laufen. „Bestimmt wollte er, dass Sirius tot ist, damit du schwächer wirst!"

Harry sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen in Richtung Snape, der sich gerade wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung zugewandt hatte und Neveille vor allen anderen runter machte. „Ich hasse ihn so sehr!"

Ron sah zu Harry, der Klang in Harrys stimmte jagte ihm ein wenig Angst ein. „Das tut hier doch jeder!" Er ließ fast die Flasche fallen, als er ein dunkles Gewand vor seinem Kessel stehen sah.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte ihnen ausdrücklich gesagt, sie sollen nicht während des Unterrichts reden!"

Ron schluckte und sah in das blasse Gesicht hinauf. „Ich...!" stammelte er und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Ich denke, dass gibt wieder Extraaufgaben!" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Potter und Weasley, ich erwarte bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz über ihren Trank und wieso sie zum wiederholten Male nicht in der Lage sind, ihn herzustellen!"

Harry wich Snapes Blick nicht aus, er wagte es nicht einmal zu zwinkern. Hermine war inzwischen auch aufgewacht und hatte sich von ihrem Kessel abgewandt. Eigentlich hatten die beiden es nicht anders verdient, dachte sie.

„Und zusätzlich erhalten sie ein T."

Harry schnappte nach Luft, wagte jedoch nichts zu erwidern. Dass sein Trank nichts taugte, dagegen konnte er nichts sagen.

* * *

„Wieso müssen wir Snape in Zaubertränke UND in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben?" rief Ron laut aus, als sie auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde waren. „Will Dumbledore uns foltern?"

„Ron, wenn du dich nur ein wenig anstrengen würdest, dann würdest du auch kein T bekommen!" entgegnete ihm Hermine streng. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch eine bessere Note verpasst hätte!"

Ron schnitt eine genervte Fratze. „Allmählich glaube ich, dass du und Snape ein perfektes Paar abgegeben würden!"

Hermine schnaubte laut. „Ja, natürlich! Aber dann solltest du vielleicht beim nächsten Ball Trelawney bitten dich zu begleiten!" und mit schnellen Schritten lief sie den zweien voraus.

„War das nicht etwas zu hart, Ron?" fragte Harry. „Ich meine...Snape? Das ist doch wirklich...ziemlich hart!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist schließlich immer seiner Meinung! Du weißt doch, sie verteidigt ihn andauernd und gibt uns die Schuld für die schlechten Noten."

„Vielleicht hat sie damit aber recht!" Harry blieb stehen. „Aber die Note ist mir eigentlich egal. Wieso hat Dumbledore Snape auch noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegeben?"

„Der Mann wird alt, Harry!" erwiderte Ron einfach und lief weiter.


End file.
